Katherine Whittington
Personality & Traits General Overview Captain Whittington is a fiery Brit that is always confident in what she says regardless of how correct it may actually be, though she is rarely able to be proven wrong especially in the fields of physics and scientific theory. Once quite social and outspoken, Katherine has been exhibiting far less emotion and connection to those around her since her return from temporal displacement in the 29th century. While she states that this is due to being humbled by her experiences following the events that led her to said displacement, Katherine has admitted to having suffered and recovered from temporal psychosis which is a more direct cause of her emotional distance. Since her return, Katherine persistently feels out-of-place and unable to find comfort in her surroundings. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Excels in astrophysics, quantum physics, and temporal science. Weaknesses - Occasionally exhibits overzealous and obsessive traits when pursuing certain goals; mild yet infrequent sensory aphasia and depression. Ambitions To overcome the side effects of her temporal displacement and once again be comfortable in her timeline. Hobbies & Interests Enjoys Earth history, swimming, and wine. Languages Federation Standard Family Father: Henry Whittington (Deceased) Mother: Cecelia Whittington (Deceased) Sister: Amanda Sophie Whittington, Commander U.S.S. Renaissance Biography Katherine Mary Whittington is a London born Starfleet Captain that once had a history of crude tactics, genius scientific work, and extreme risk-taking especially when it came to the elimination of Borg threats. Though she has commanded a small handful of vessels, some that ended tragically due to her overzealous behaviour, Katherine's last command in the Eighth Expeditionary Task Force was a Defiant Class, USS Maleficar, armed with experimental weaponry for use against the coming Borg offensive into the Sirius Sector of space. On Stardate 89120.59, the USS Maleficar was ordered to pursue a rogue Borg Sphere possessing unusual technological readings into the Wolf 359 region. Upon reaching the Borg Sphere it opened a temporal wormhole where it was attempting to return to the past in order to alter the events of the infamous conflict at Wolf 359 in favour of the Borg. The Maleficar followed and was critically fired upon by an unidentified energy weapon from the Borg Sphere. Though the Maleficar was rendered completely neutralized by the blast, the energy from the weapon destabilized the temporal wormhole sending the ships forward in time to the 29th century instead of the past. As if expecting the incursion, the Borg Sphere was met by two Federation Vessels that instantly destroyed it and tractored the Maleficar to safety. The unnatural temporal shift from the artificially created wormhole caused much of Whittington's crew, including herself, to suffer from acute temporal psychosis which they received rehabilitation for back on Earth of the 29th century. Upon completion, there were two unsuccessful attempts to fully return the crew of the Maleficar to their current timeline through reintegration with their past selves at the moment of the original temporal incursion. Rather than risk each member of the crew facing untreatable temporal psychosis and sensory aphasia, the Department of Temporal Investigations haulted the correction for further research. It was later observed that their "incursion" into the future was, somehow, a necessary occurrence for the Prime Timeline and was to be nurtured accordingly. Some crew members, however, would have to be returned with memories re-sequenced appropriately. Five years passed as Katherine, along with some of her former bridge officers, were re-educated in the methods, directives, and technological advances of the 29th century as she would be a most useful tool in the ongoing Temporal Cold War. As Captain of her new vessel the USS Causality, a Wells Class Temporal Science Vessel and Timeship, her orders would be to return to the 25th century two years following the original disappearance of the Maleficar and see that her old fleet, the Eighth Expeditionary Task Force, would facilitate their rescue. The USS Causality was discovered through her distress beacon and the timeline was appropriately restored with their return and the reassignment of the lesser crew members of the former USS Maleficar. Katherine Whittington had returned home. Following a confidential debriefing to ensure the Temporal Prime Directive was not violated, though stretched as it might be, records of the Maleficar and the crew were edited and the incursion kept to an acceptable minimum. The USS Causality would then join the Eighth Expeditionary Task Force to assist in any way that would not interfere with the timeline. Much of her crew is new, but with the assistance of her temporal First Officer Chronus, Whittington and the Causality have adjusted to their new roles in maintaining temporal integrity from the 25th century; a beachhead where the Tholians, Borg, and Mirror Universe have begun to unknowingly take part in the sinister Temporal Cold War by their blatant timeline incursions. More vessels from the 29th century have seen action in the 25th century as the Temporal Cold War reaches more aggressive behaviours, and the Causality is one of a handful assisting in the maintenance of the Prime Timeline. Recently, Whittington and her crew have acquired a 25th century Sao Paolo Escort as the first ship to bear the name of "Causality" to create as few temporal incursions possible while operating in the current time. The Wells Class Timeship has since been moved to a secure location. As a result of her temporal displacement and former psychosis, Katherine continues to suffer side-effects in the forms of brief instances of sensory aphasia and depression. Her more emotional sides have become highly subdued, and she feels constantly uncomfortable and unable to completely fit in anything related to her past. Her and those of her crew suffering from similar symptoms eagerly look forward to the day when they no longer suffer from such debilitating mental distress. Katherine carries a heavy burden of knowledge that cannot be disclosed as to protect the timeline, and she must live with being unable to speak and/or act upon certain facts despite their outcomes. Service Record USS Hampton Court (Galaxy Class, Decommissioned) USS Whitehall (Intrepid Class, Transfer) USS Republic (Dreadnaught Class, Transfer) USS Eclipse (Comet Class, Decomissioned) USS Maleficar (Defiant Class, Destroyed) USS Causality (Sao Paolo Class, Current) USS Causality (Wells Class, Secured) Category:Federation Characters